


Ink blot

by moonlikeyou



Series: tomorrow, today [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, best friends jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlikeyou/pseuds/moonlikeyou
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung are best friends, suffering students trying to get through high school alive.





	Ink blot

Mr. Lee writes on the blackboard in his notorious chicken scratch, and Jaebum squints, trying to make out the words on the board. 

 

“Poets in the eighteenth century mostly wrote about everyday- items?” Jaebum frowns, and Jinyoung makes a dissatisfied noise before searching for something in his bag. 

 

“Their- style- was-” Jaebum struggles to decipher the words, reading them out loud as an attempt to annoy Jinyoung enough for him to jot notes for Jaebum.

 

This tactic almost always works, but today Jinyoung only digs an elbow into Jaebum’s side and makes a frantic shushing noise, pen gliding on his notes. 

 

(Jinyoung’s notes are a pain to read, arrows pointing here and there and his handwriting getting loopier as he writes, but Jaebum would never tell him that.) 

 

“Hey-” Jaebum protests, looping his arm around the back of Jinyoung’s chair and getting ready to give him a long, dramatic lecture on respecting your elders, since he’s lost interest in class anyway. But he turns around, looks at Jinyoung, and all the words die in the back of his throat.

 

Jinyoung’s wearing his reading glasses, the ones with the comically round lens, the ones he hates- Jaebum would know, since Jinyoung had texted him the second he got his new glasses, a stream of unintelligible emojis, moaning about how he looked like a bug. 

 

It’s the first time Jaebum’s seen Jinyoung with his glasses, and he actually doesn’t look that bad. The glasses frame his face nicely, making him a little like an anime character, and when he scrunches his nose in concentration, pink lips mouthing along as Mr. Lee drones about dead poets, he looks pretty good. 

 

“What are you looking at?” Jinyoung mumbles distractedly, still scribbling messily in the margins of his notes. 

 

Jaebum jolts, momentarily embarrassed from being caught,”You look-”  _ Cute. _

 

“Stupid.” 

 

Jinyoung pouts as the bell rings,”Guess you don’t need my notes, then.” 

 

Chairs scrape as the class stands up to bow, Jinyoung packing up his notes in slow, exaggerated motions, and Jaebum hastily backtracks,”No, I meant you don’t look stupid.” 

 

“Nuh uh, do you think I’m deaf?” 

 

“Jinyoungie, please-” 

 

Jaebum plays along, giving a go at some cringe-worthy aegyo until he loses his patience and grabs at Jinyoung’s notebook, Jinyoung laughing and swatting his hands away as they banter back and forth in the warm buzz of chatter in the classroom. 

 

Just another school day with Jinyoung, Jaebum thinks as Jinyoung pokes his sides and he dissolves into a flurry of helpless giggles. 

 

\----

 

School’s nothing special, boring lessons on after the other. The only highlight, for Jaebum, is lunch time. 

 

Jaebum gets lunch with Jinyoung and a couple of other kids- Mark and Jackson, the third-year transfers, and three other first years in Jinyoung’s peer mentoring group. Honestly, Jaebum doesn’t know why the kids still stick around after the scheme’s long over, but Jinyoung dotes on them like a mother, so Jaebum doesn’t complain. 

 

And okay, the kids are fun to have around, especially when Yugyeom teases Jackson, like he is now. 

 

“My eyes on you!” Yugyeom makes circles with his hands and puts them over his eyes, reenacting Jackson’s iconic fencing team slogan. Rather than getting embarrassed, Jackson puffs out his chest proudly and does the chant properly,”It’s MY eyes on YOU, Yugyeom, do it properly.” 

 

“MY EYES ON YOU!” Bambam joins in the shenanigans, puckering up his lips and exaggerating every word. Even Mark looks slightly embarrassed, turning his head the other way as the three continue to mess around. 

 

It’s Jinyoung who says something at last, to Youngjae’s relief- the first year looks way too tired for a fifteen-year-old, squished between Jackson and Yugyeom. 

 

“Guys, shut up, it’s not even that funny.” 

 

“It is!” Yugyeom and Bambam chorus, matching devilish grins on their faces. Spotting a bunch of classmates heading over, Jaebum thinks it’s time he says something,”It really isn’t, Jackson’s even more of an idiot now.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Jackson glares at Jaebum without any bite, clinging to Mark,”Mark, say something, Dad’s being mean to me now.”

 

Jaebum holds his hand out of a high-five, and Mark claps his hand lightly. Jackson’s face is priceless, mouth hanging wide open until he switches his target to Youngjae. 

 

“Youngjae, I’m your favourite right?” Jackson squeezes Youngjae’s cheeks, and he nearly spits out his food. “Mmmmph,” Youngjae speaks through a mouthful of food, and Jinyoung hands him a piece of tissue from across the table. 

 

“I’m Youngjae’s favourite, right?” Jinyoung adds with a smile once Youngjae takes the tissue gratefully, and Jaebum feels a grin spread on his face,”No way, I’m Youngjae’s favourite, I’m Youngjae’s man-” 

 

“Wait, when did that happen?” Bambam splutters, and Jackson whines again,”That’s not fair! You’re our parents, how are the rest of us going to compete with that?” 

 

“Exactly,” Jinyoung smirks at Jackson and steals his last fry. 

 

They all laugh at Jackson’s face, half incredulous and half fuming, and they muck around like this for a while until it’s time for class again. 

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung have their electives next, with Jaebum in Chemistry and Jinyoung in History. Back in their classroom, Jinyoung makes an unpleasant face at Jaebum’s notes, filled with chemical formulas and equations,”How do you even understand… that?” 

 

Jaebum shrugs, casting a glance at Jinyoung’s thick stack of essays and books,”I don’t understand why you can write so much too, go figure.” 

 

“Reading is fine for me, but writing is just annoying-” Jaebum’s cut short by Mr. Gong, who doesn’t seem happy that the classroom’s still cluttered. 

 

“Everybody out!” Mr. Gong bellows and Jaebum gathers his notes hurriedly, mouthing a quick  _ later _ to Jinyoung as he rushes to the lab for class. 

 

During the next class they have together- moral education, the dullest thing to ever exist- Jaebum is sure to tell Jinyoung how much he hates electives. 

 

_ Why? _ Jinyoung asks, only half listening since he’s the only student jotting down notes. 

 

“Because I can’t see you then,” Jaebum replies without thinking and realizes how weird he sounds. “I- I mean, class is boring without you.” 

 

“Couldn’t survive without my notes, that’s what you meant.”Jinyoung’s ears are bright red, and Jaebum can’t help but feel satisfied. 

 

\-------

 

There’s not much to Jaebum’s life, even after school, when other kids are busy with whatever extracurriculars they have. Jaebum only attends photography club once in a while (just so that he’s allowed to bring his camera to school), and book club, if Jinyoung drags him to it.

 

Jinyoung’s the devoted chairman of the book club.  And by devoted, Jaebum means  _ devoted _ . Jinyoung spends ages preparing for each meeting spending long hours in the library or in front of a computer screen, determined to find everything related to the book the club’s discussing. He makes powerpoint presentations filled with illustrations, movie screenshots, and even mind maps to help members understand the book better.

 

It’s just a shame that there are only three members in the book club, Jaebum, Youngjae and Jinyoung himself. 

 

Some other kids show up sometimes, probably forced by a teacher or to stare at Jinyoung’s pretty face, but it’s clear from their hushed giggles and flitting eyes that they aren’t interested in the book, not at all. 

 

So Jaebum shows up every meeting, even drags along Jackson or Mark if he can, because the book club means so much to Jinyoung, and, well, if it’s important to Jinyoung, then Jaebum wants to be a part of it. 

 

Going home with Jinyoung after club isn’t all bad as well. They usually leave school at different times, what with photography club and Jinyoung’s various duties. 

 

(Prefect duties, debate team, student association, tuition classes, and even  _ fucking _ tennis. It gives Jaebum a headache just thinking about it.)

 

It’s nice, walking home with Jinyoung, under the fading golden hues of the sun, talking about everything and nothing at all. Jaebum treats Jinyoung to ice-cream sometimes, and Jinyoung tries to give the money back to Jaebum every single time. And it’s a sight, Jinyoung trying to lick at his vanilla ice cream while pushing coins into Jaebum’s hands as he dances out of reach, strawberry ice cream in hand. 

 

“Let me pay you back, hyung. Just this once.” Jinyoung will insist, mouth smeared with ice cream, and Jaebum will shake his head, dabbing at Jinyoung’s mouth with tissue absentmindedly. “Just eat, Jinyoung. You’re tired.”

 

_ Pretty good, in fact, _ Jaebum thinks as they walk past neighbourhood houses, Jinyoung’s laughter bouncing off walls, unrestrained for once. Jaebum wants Jinyoung to be happy forever, no matter what it takes. 

 

Jaebum wants to protect Jinyoung from all the evils in the world, he decides as his friend skips down the lane, young and carefree. 

 

_ This is what true friendship is like, _ Jaebum thinks. 

 

\------

 

Jaebum’s best subject is probably maths, since the class doesn’t require much writing and isn’t hard enough to catch up on even if he zones out. Jinyoung’s good at Korean, History, and even English, Jaebum’s worst nightmare. 

 

“I don’t understand why we have to learn another language- Isn’t Korean enough?” Jaebum wonders during double English. They’re supposed to be conversing in English, but even Jinyoung’s struggling a little, and Jaebum’s, well, Jaebum’s given up. 

 

“It’s not that hard if you try.” Jinyoung explains patiently as he tries to read the vocabulary on the board,” _ Enticing _ ,  _ pretty _ .” 

 

Jaebum has no idea what Jinyoung means, but the words sound beautiful, almost lyrical with a sort of musicality to them as the words tumble out of Jinyoung’s lips,”Say that again, will you.” 

 

“Why?” Jinyoung waves the English textbook at him. “I thought you said studying English was pointless.” 

 

Jinyoung’s teasing him now, tone lilting with laughter, but Jaebum just wants to listen to the words that sound almost magical in Jinyoung’s mouth,”Come on, please.” 

 

Jinyoung laughs, covering his mouth, but obliges,” _ Enticing, pretty _ .” 

 

“Can you not cover your mouth? Can’t hear you clearly.” Jaebum mumbles, eyes fixed on Jinyoung’s face. 

 

Giggling, Jinyoung says the words a third time after removing his hand,” _ Enticing, pretty _ .” 

 

Jaebum watches every tiny movement of Jinyoung’s lips as they open and close, forming shapes with each pink petal. He feels like a lovesick teenage girl by describing his friend’s lips in such a way, but Jinyoung’s lips, pink,soft-looking and unblemished, could only be described by such words. 

 

“You boys are doing great!” Mrs. Nam walks by their desk and smiles encouragingly at them. “Would you like to come to the front for a demonstration?” 

 

Jinyoung glances at Jaebum, the hopeful glint in his eyes telling Jaebum that he wants to do a demonstration. But Jaebum feels sick from the mere idea of watching Jinyoung’s lips move in front of the whole class, along with the whole class. 

 

So he fakes a pained expression and shakes his head,”Sorry miss, my stomach hurts. May I be excused?” 

  
  


\------

 

Senior prom comes round after Halloween- the school says it’s good for students to let off steam before midterms. Jaebum thinks it’s bullshit, but that doesn’t stop him from eying the banners hanging in the cafeteria. 

 

“Are you going to the prom, Jaebum hyung?” Bambam wonders, staring at Jaebum’s third-year tie enviously. “I wish I was old enough to go, I have these  _ perfect _ sequined pants at home-”

 

“And no one wants to know, Bam.” Jackson reaches across Mark to smack Bambam’s head softly. “You’ll just have to wait one year, patience is a virtue.” 

 

“I don’t think Jaebum-hyung considers himself hip enough to participate anyway,” Yugyeom sniggers, and Jaebum stands up, pretending to beat him up as Jinyoung holds him back with a gentle hand on his arm. 

 

“It’s not like you can talk, you aren’t even allowed to show up,” Mark notes as Yugyeom shies under the table, giggling. 

 

“What’s prom like, Jaebum-hyung?” Youngjae pipes up, and Jaebum’s suddenly very aware of his friends’ eyes on him.

 

“Uhh-” Jaebum takes a large gulp of water, not sure how to phrase his response. “It’s noisy?” Jackson snorts,”Great job, hyung.” 

 

“Shut up, it’s just bright- kinda boring, actually.” Jaebum continues. Jinyoung looks kind of uncomfortable at Jaebum’s description, and he hastily amends his answer,”But I’m sure it’ll be a lot of fun this year since Jinyoungie’s planning it.” 

 

Jinyoung smiles at that, offering Jaebum a quick handshake, and Jackson rolls his eyes at them,”Do you two have to act so married? It’s gross.” 

 

“Mind your own business,” Both of them reply, eerily in sync, and even Jaebum himself is shocked as Jinyoung stares back at him with an astonished expression, smiling softly as always. 

 

“They are our parents, remember?” Mark replies, not even bothering to look up from his lunch, and Jaeum laughs, just slightly uncomfortable that he’s being described as married to a guy. 

 

But it’s okay, because it’s Jinyoung, his best friend for life. 

 

Jinyoung stays back with Jaebum after lunch, after their friends head off to class. 

 

“So, are you going to senior prom?” Jinyoung asks, and Jaebum’s surprised. He never thought studious, quiet Jinyoung would take interest in such… teenage activities. 

 

“A bunch of people have asked me out already, but I wanted to see if you wanted to go together. As, you know, friends?” Jinyoung looks down, long eyelashes fluttering, looking almost shy, and Jaebum feels frustrated for some reason. 

 

“I have a date already- it’s Meiqi from class 5,” Jinyoung’s face darkens, but Jaebum plows on. 

 

“Anyway, we’ll meet so it’s fine.” Jaebum places a hand on Jinyoung’s arm reassuringly, but Jinyoung still seems unsettled. 

 

“Hyung, I-” Jinyoung bites his lips, reluctant to continue, and usually Jaebum would listen, but now the bell rings, and he really has to go to class. 

 

“Just get on with it, I need to go,” Jaebum snaps a little, regretting his tone once Jinyoung flinches away, expression frosting over.

 

“It’s nothing,” Jinyoung looks almost like a stranger, eyes cold and lips pressed into a thin line. “Later.” 

 

And so Jaebum watches Jinyoung go, a niggling feeling in his chest that he can’t quite explain. 

**Author's Note:**

> fdhgfjh i hope this was a light read even though nothing significant really happens but it's kind of the prelude to another story that's in progress and a lot more interesting!! you can subscribe to the series for more friends to ****** jjp and i hope you'll like it too:)
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/moonlikeurs/)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yuckgyeom/)  
> for fic recs and maybe updates :0000
> 
> 20180404


End file.
